Worst Memories
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Sam and Dean take comfort in each other after a witch forces them to relive their worst memories. NOT SLASH. Spoilers for 8x15. One-Shot.


Worst Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** even though I wish I did.**

**Spoilers for 8x15**

_"Sam!" Dean shouted as he saw the other man drive a knife into his brother's back, "SAM!" He reached his brother as he fell. Why couldn't he save him? ... He was in the warehouse. Demon Lisa was holding a knife to Ben's throat. Suddenly, he was in the ambulance with her, watching the blood pour out of her wound... He watched Sam jump into the pit... His mom burning... The doctors trying to revive his dad... Bobby shot... Ellen and Jo..._

Dean sat up in bed, gasping for air. Sweat covered his body even as he trembled from the cold.

"Dean?" he heard a voice say and turned to see his big-little brother standing there.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sam opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Never mind," he murmured, "I shouldn't have bothered you." He turned to leave, but Dean stopped him.

"Sammy c'mere," Dean said as he moved over on his bed. After twenty-eight years of looking after his little brother, he knew exactly what Sam needed.

"Nightmare?" he asked quietly as Sam sat on the edge of the bed, Sam nodded and Dean sat next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly, but Sam shook his head.

"I don't want to think about it anymore," he said and wiped at his eyes embarrassedly as they filled with tears.

"Okay," Dean nodded, "Did it have something to do with those memory flashbacks that stupid witch gave us?" Sam nodded and Dean rested his hand on his brother's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, me too," he said and Sam looked sideways at him.

"Come on kid," Dean said, "We still got a few more hours before we need to get up. Let's try to get some more sleep." Dean went to slide back into bed while Sam stood to leave.

"Hey," Dean said and Sam turned, "Get over here Saskwatch,"

"Dean, you don't have to," Sam started, "I know how excited you were to have your own room, I don't want to invade."

"Sam I can see how scared you are and honestly, I'm kind of freaked out myself. I just saw everyone I love die again and again. So honestly little brother, as weird as it might be for us to share a bed at our age, I don't really want to be alone right now." Sam hesitated for another moment, but slowly climbed into bed next to his brother.

"I saw you die," Sam whispered, "I saw the hell hound pull you apart, I saw Jess burning on the ceiling, I saw Lucifer..." There were tears streaming down his face by this point and Dean pulled his brother closer.

"It's okay Sammy," he whispered as Sam buried his face in Dean's neck, embarrassment thrown aside as he sought comfort from his big brother.

"I promise it's gonna be okay," Dean continued, "We're going to go through the next two trials and then we're done." Sam pulled away to look at him, confusion on his face.

"Done?" he asked quietly.

"Done," Dean confirmed, "We're gonna live here in the Bat Cave until you meet a nice girl. Then you two'll move in together; hopefully Cas'll be normal again by then and he can have your room here. Then you'll get married, have a couple of kids, and live a normal life. And fun Uncle Dean will come around all the time and help get your kids into trouble."

"Dean..." Sam started slowly.

"Sammy I told you," Dean said, "The one thing I want more than anything is for you to live a normal, apple-pie life, And I will do everything I can to make that happen." Sam leaned forward and buried his face in Dean's neck again. His brother had so much faith in him. How could he tell him how scar4ed he was? How could he tell Dean that he wasn't sure he would make it through the next two trials?

**Alright, hope you liked it! I've had this written for a while and just finished filling in the notebook it's written in so I decided it would be good to type it so I can put the notebook away.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
